parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Soulcalibur III (Crossover style)
A video game-spoof of 2005's Arcade and Playstation 2 "Soulcalibur III". Cast * Maximillion Pegasus (Yu-Gi-Oh) as Zasalamel * Hyper Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls Z) as Cassandra * Wyldstyle (The Lego Movie) as Taki * Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) as Heishiro Mitsurugi * Garrett (The Magic Sword: Quest For Camelot) as Siegfried Schtauffen * Emperor Zurg as Nightmare * Poison Ivy (Batman) as Ivy * Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) as Astaroth * Hiram (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) as Voldo * Domino (Pokémon) as Tira * Simba (The Lion King) as Kilik * Gia (Madagascar) as Xianghua * Trent (Total Drama) as Maxi * Starfire (Teen Titans) as Seong Mi-Na * Robin (Teen Titans) as Yun-Seong * Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) as Talim * Ben Ravencroft (Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost) as Raphael * Elsa the Snow Queen (Frozen) as Setsuka * Zim (Invader Zim) as Yoshimitsu * Aleu (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) as Miser * Manny (Ice Age) as Rock * Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) as Greed * Cinderella as Sophitia Alexandra * Balto as Arthur * Lucario (Pokémon) as Olcadan * Johnny Storm (Fantastic 4) as Hwang Seong-Gyeong * Captain Gutt (Ice Age) as Cervantes de León * Vitani (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Luna * Tyrannor (Dink the Little Dinosaur) as Lizardman * Rarity (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) as Valeria * The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) as Abyss * Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) as Hualin * Topsy (The Land Before Time) as Girardot Argezas * Caesar (Planet of the Apes) as Demuth * Ursula (The Little Mermaid) as Aurelia * Prince John (Robin Hood) as Chester * Scar (The Lion King) as Strife Astlar * Merida (Brave) as Abelia * Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) as Lynette * Monkey (Kung Fu Panda) as Li Long * Ernesto de la Cruz (Coco) as Revenant * Cosmo (Sonic X) as Amy * SpaceGodzilla as Night Terror Gallery Maximillion Pegasus.jpg|Zasalamel as Maximillion Pegasus Hyper Blossom2.png|Cassandra as Hyper Blossom Wyldstyle/Lucy.jpeg|Taki as Wyldstyle Classified.png|Heishiro Mitsurugi as Classified Garrett.png|Siegfried Schtauffen as Garrett ZurgBLoSC.png|Nightmare as Emperor Zurg IvyDcau.jpg|Ivy as Poison Ivy Tailung.jpg|Astaroth as Tai Lung Hiram.jpg|Voldo as Hiram Domino.jpg|Tira as Domino Adult Simba (The Lion King).jpg|Kilik as Simba Gia gallery 04.jpg|Xianghua as Gia Trent in Total Drama Island.jpg|Maxi as Trent Starfire Teen Titans Go!.png|Seong Mi-Na as Starfire Robin Teen Titans Go!.png|Yun-Seong as Robin Melody-the-little-mermaid-ii-return-to-the-sea-6.5.jpg|Talim as Melody Ben Ravencroft.jpg|Raphael as Ben Ravencroft Elsa on ship.png|Setsuka as Elsa the Snow Queen Zim.png|Yoshimitsu as Zim Balto045.jpg|Miser as Aleu Manny ice age 4.png|Rock as Manny Kung-fu-panda-holiday-disneyscreencaps.com-1217.jpg|Greed as Shifu Cinderella in Cinderella.jpg|Sophitia Alexandra as Cinderella Balto in Balto.jpg|Arthur as Balto Lucario in Pokemon Lucario and the Mystery of Mew.jpg|Olcadan as Lucario Johnny storm.jpeg|Hwang Seong-Gyeong as Johnny Storm Captain Gutt.png|Cervantes de León as Captain Gutt Vitani.jpg|Luna as Vitani Tyrannor dink the little dinosaur.png|Lizardman as Tyrannor Char 20202.jpg|Valeria as Rarity Horned King.jpg|Abyss as The Horned King Twilight Sparkle in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic.jpg|Hualin as Twilight Sparkle Topsy (Cera's Dad).jpg|Girardot Argezas as Topsy A free Caesar.jpg|Demuth as Caesar Ursula the sea witch.jpg|Aurelia as Ursula Prince_John-0.jpg|Chester as Prince John Scar Expected.jpg|Strife Astlar as Scar Merida in Brave.jpg|Abelia as Merida Pinkie Pie in My Little Pony- Equestria Girls.jpg|Lynette as Pinkie Pie Monkey in Kung Fu Panda.jpg|Li Long as Monkey Ernesto de La Cruz (Coco).png|Revenant as Ernesto de la Cruz Cosmo-1.jpg|Amy as Cosmo SpaceGodzilla 0.jpg|Night Terror as SpaceGodzilla Category:Soul Calibur Video Game Spoofs Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Robin and Starfire